


No Return

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally she’d have gone on the expedition, but after injuring her shoulder, she had to stay behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Return

Normally she’d have gone on the expedition, but after injuring her shoulder, she had to stay behind. Erwin insisted it was not the place for her. Stay here, work on some research, keep things going. Dull. There was hardly anyone else there. She kept herself busy in other ways. She cleaned Levi’s room once a week, but never her own. Cleaning his just seemed so easy. She never went through his things, just surface cleaning. Of course, all his stuff was put where it was supposed to. That’s also while cleaning his room was easy. She knew he was working hard, so she kind of felt guilty, even though this was what was best. 

The guilt was with her all the time. She felt that if something went wrong, it would be her fault because she wasn’t there. Especially to Levi. He was running this expedition and didn’t like that she wasn’t there with him. Not even thinking about her feelings about him, they work well together. They can predict each other’s moves and know how to help. At least Mikasa was there. They’re a 2 person titan killing machine. As long as he came back ok, she’d be happy. 

Now she sat alone on his bed, legs crossed pulled up to her chest. The room was ready for him, but he wasn’t there. It was just as he would want it, no dust, no clutter, no trash. Just perfect. However, none of that mattered. No amount of cleaning would bring him back. The expedition had returned, but all that came of him was his torn cloak. It laid on his bed, the only thing not clean in the room. And that’s the way it would remain. As long as they were there, that’s how his room would stay. 

Hanji got up and walked to the door stumbling a bit. Partly because her legs were falling asleep from sitting that way for so long, but partly because the empty pit in her stomach was pulling her down. She stopped at the door with that familiar feeling of guilt, but this time it was burdened with sorrow and loss. She knew her being there wouldn’t have changed a thing, but she still carried it.


End file.
